


Lip-Synching Pop Hits with Josh

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shimmied into the room behind her, picking up quickly on both her dance and her lip-synching.  CJ didnt miss a beat, taking him on a walk around the room by his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-Synching Pop Hits with Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on CJ and Leo's first I love you.

It was all so new to CJ, the sight, sound, and feeling of being in love. When she closed her eyes and let her mind wander she remembered the exact moment she knew for sure. Her relationship with Leo McGarry was still a secret. Senior staff knew, so did the President, and certain assistants deemed appropriate. To the outside world however Leo and CJ were merely colleagues. He still did an excellent job of bossing her around with little emotion in his voice and she teased him mercilessly during the lulls while doing what he told her when things were crazy.

Their Secret Service agents were the real heroes…shuffling them around under cover of darkness and turning their backs so CJ and Leo could have a few unguarded moments. Summer was in full bloom, it was July in Washington. Right now nothing was on the plate. The President was planning to do speeches in Philly, Phoenix, and Seattle in the next couple of weeks but right now he was vacationing at the house in Manchester.

It was Christmastime in the bullpens of the West Wing…it had been a while since anyone had a breather. Josh was in some meetings with the last remnants of Democratic Congressmen on the Hill; Sam was helping DNC lawyers on a statistical project; and Toby was actually getting ready for a vacation. He would be spending a long weekend in New York City with his sister and her family. Larry and Ed actually played badminton in the hallway yesterday.

“CJ, you got flowers.”

Carol came into the office with a vase of forget-me-nots. CJ sat at her desk munching on a salad and having a hell of a time with the New York Times crossword puzzle. Carol put the flowers on the desk.

“They’re beautiful.” She said.

CJ smelled them and smiled.

“Was there a card?” she asked.

“Oh.” Carol pulled the small envelope from among the stack of papers. “Sorry.”

Carol put the stack on CJ’s desk and walked out of the room. CJ opened the envelope with little fanfare…Leo always sent her flowers. It was funny that Danny Concannon had not become suspicious yet.

‘I will always love you, L’.

CJ gasped. Firstly, he wrote the note in his own hand. Secondly, had he just told her that he loved her? Many times lately CJ thought he might be close to making the confession. Leo would open his mouth, nothing would come out, and he would just smile. God, she loved his smile.

“Carol!”

“Yeah?”

“Who delivered these flowers?”

She shrugged, saying they were on her desk when she came back from the mess.

“They’re not from Leo?” Carol asked.

“Oh, they are. Thanks.”

“Everything OK, CJ?”

“Yeah, thank you. Could you close the door please?”

Carol nodded, going back to her desk. CJ picked up her phone and dialed.

“Yeah.” He was all business.

“The forget-me-nots are beautiful.” She said.

“Yeah?” Leo’s voice changed completely.

“I love you too Leo…I love you so much.”

There was silence on the line for a few moments. CJ thought their connection was cut.

“Leo? Hello, Leo?”

“I am here, just a bit speechless.” He said. “Can we make a deal that you say that to me everyday?”

CJ laughed.

“Wait, you haven’t even said it to me yet. The deal runs both ways Mr. McGarry.”

“I cannot say it right now…I’m in a meeting. Tonight, alright?”

“I am waited with baited breath.”

“I never know when you're joking.” Leo replied.

“I am not joking. I’ll see you tonight…thank you for the flowers.”

“You deserved them. Later Claudia Jean.”

“Bye.”

***

Later that afternoon, after the four o’clock briefing, CJ fiddled around with the radio on her desk. She finally found the 80s station she loved so much, pulling the antenna to the sky until the reception was almost clear. The DJ was talking and CJ zoned out. ‘We’re going to play a real blast from the past. From the summer of ’82, here’s Laura Branigan.’ The music of Gloria started, making CJ gasp and jump out of her chair.

God, how this song took her back. Back to senior year in Dayton, riding in Kate Fielding’s awful rust colored Datsun. They would roll the windows down, hit the main strip, and sing at the top of their lungs. They changed the title to Claudia and would break into a fit of giggles like only teenage girls can. The song reminded her of those grey tights she used to wear, and watching Jim Bruno and Mike Kerrigan throwing the football in Jim’s backyard. It took her back to her first attempts at nicotine addiction, and that time she, Doug Spiegel, and her brother Kevin smoked pot under the bleachers.

CJ danced around the office, lip-synching the lyrics. Well you really don’t remember, oh was it something that he said, or the voices in your head, calling Gloria! She closed her eyes, spun around, and let the music engulf her. Josh came to the door and watched her dance. He smiled, thinking how remarkable she was.

He shimmied into the room behind her, picking up quickly on both her dance and her lip-synching. CJ didn’t miss a beat, taking him for a walk around the room by his tie. Will you marry for the money, take a lover in the afternoon; feel your innocence slipping away, don’t believe its coming back soon. Josh lifted her and spun her around. CJ let out a gleeful sound that had been rare in the bullpens lately.

They danced out the end of the song, and it was replaced by Faithfully. Josh pulled CJ into his arms and they shared a tender slow dance. The song had memories for them both that they would never discuss with one another.

“Does my boss know how lucky he is?” Josh asked.

The song was over, CJ was back behind her desk feeding Gail, and Josh stood on the other side. The mere mention of Leo’s name brought a killer smile to her face.

“I don’t know Joshua, ask him.”

“Right…as if he’d tell me. Are the flowers from him?”

“Yeah. Forget-me-nots.”

“Hey CJ, I may be a clueless man but I do know what forget-me-nots look like. He’s falling hard for you, you know.”

“I don’t think I do know. Did that just make any sense?”

“I think I understood. There are chinks in the armor…everyone sees it. Don’t get me wrong, as Chief of Staff Leo McGarry has the power to bring fear into the hearts of millions. That includes you and me. Still, I don’t think I have ever seen him smile as much as he has since you came into his life, and remember I’ve known him since I was 12.”

CJ smiled again.

“Thanks Josh. I’m happy with him too.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you need something?” CJ asked.

“Nah. I was actually thinking about knocking off early. I just came to check on you…you’ve been in here or the pressroom all day.”

CJ held up the paper.

“Tackling the crossword.” She said.

Josh laughed, rolling his eyes.

“What?”

“You are so Leo’s girlfriend.” He said.

They both laughed and Josh said goodbye.

***

It rained Friday evening, but the breeze was lovely and welcoming. CJ sat curled on her couch, reading Photography magazine. Carly Simon was in the CD player, and a glass of wine and some cheese was on the coffee table. The key turned in the lock…she already knew who it was. It wasn’t everyday that CJ read a magazine on her couch dressed in a see-through bra and matching lace panties.

“Claudia Jean!” he called down the hall.

“In the living room.”

She had not seen him all day. He was on the phone with the President and in and out of meetings with Cabinet members and NSA. He came in carrying flowers and a six-pack of Coke in the traditional 8 oz bottles. They loved to drink it, get sugar highs, and laugh at inane things.

“Hello honey.” She said, not looking up from her magazine. She was waiting for him to notice her…ticking off the seconds on her tongue.

“Hey. I got Coke, The Bone Collector, and Crimson Tide. I thought we…”

Bingo!

“Thought we could what Leo?” she finally looked at him. “What’s the matter honey?”

“Nothing at all. I fully approve of your choice of relaxing outfit.”

CJ laughed. She called Leo over with her finger. He wrapped his arms around her; the magazine hit the floor with little care.

“Josh said you smile more now than you ever have.” She loosened his tie and pulled it off. “He also mentioned that he’s known you since he was 12.”

“They are both true. You are fucking beautiful.”

CJ smiled as Leo kissed her neck and throat. She loved it when he said things like that to her…fucking amazing, fucking phenomenal…he had a whole list of them.

“Did you really bring me Denzel movies?” she asked, helping him out of his suit jacket. He wore the charcoal grey, one of her favorites.

“I did. You like those right?”

CJ hummed as Leo pushed her bra strap aside and kissed her shoulder. She didn’t care which movies he brought…anything with Denzel Washington was a given.

“I do. Tell me I’m beautiful again.”

Leo laughed.

“You are a tall needy woman.” He said. “A beautiful, tall needy woman. I need you on top or underneath me right now before I explode.”

“What are you waiting for?” she asked.

“We should go to the bedroom.” He replied.

CJ caressed his face. Leo was a bit old-fashioned when it came to locations for lovemaking. She was trying to break him out of that habit.

“We had sex up against the kitchen counter last week.” CJ said.

“You started it, and I lost control.”

She was taking off his shirt.

“Have I mentioned how much I love it when you lose control?”

“Yes, a few times.”

CJ was quick to get Leo undressed and surprised to find that she still wore her underwear.

“They’re so pretty, I don’t want to rip them in my haste. Take them off baby.”

So CJ did. Then she climbed on top of him. Sometimes they were slow with the foreplay, sometimes it was oral gratification and then sleep; tonight they got right to the main event. Damn, Leo thought, how fantastic is CJ’s body. How much do I long to be inside of her and enjoy the noises she makes when I am? I make her feel that way, make her throw her head back and call my name. It just gets me more excited when she says it like that…clenched teeth and nails running down my back.

“Oh God, Claudia.”

She loves when I call her by her first name, especially during sex.

“Don’t come yet.” CJ pleaded. ‘’I’m not ready yet.”

What? How long can an old man be expected to hold on? Oh God, I don’t think…

Leo groaned as he climaxed. CJ looked at him with wide blue eyes.

“Leo!”

“Shh.” He put her fingers on her lips. Leo leaned her back on the couch and climbed on top of her. CJ smiled when his fingers found their way between her legs. he whispered in her ear.

“You knew I was not going to ignore your needs baby. Tell me how good it feels.”

Oh my God, I love it when he talks to me during sex; it gets me so hot. Play with sex is so much better and since the sex with him is already cosmic, this is just icing on the cake.

“Don’t you dare stop Leo McGarry! Harder, now!”

“Its all under control Claudia Jean.”

CJ climaxed, digging her nails into his shoulder blade until Leo winced in pain. He had a few scars on his body from her…and he loved it. CJ lay beneath him for a few minutes with her eyes closed. He leaned and kissed her lips.

“I love you so much.” He said.

“You really do, don't you?” her eyes were still closed.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me how much.”

She opened her eyes, put her arms around him, and pulled him close. Leo thought for a moment how much he loved CJ’s big couch. She always referred to it as tall girl friendly.

“I told Jenny about us on Wednesday.” Leo said.

“You did?” there was fear and terror in her voice.

Leo touched her cheek.

“I invited her for lunch at DC Coast. I thought it better for her to hear it from me instead of gossip getting back.”

Leo and CJ had been together for five months. They both knew it was only a matter of time before the press and public got wind of it. CJ thought a press release after month six was a good idea…Leo thought they should keep it to themselves until they were asked. It was source of debate amongst the couple.

“How did she react?” CJ asked. “Hey, wait, you’ve never taken me to DC Coast.”

“I will next week.”

There were a few restaurants in the city that CJ and Leo circulated through on the semi-regular basis. They were never in one place enough to seem suspicious. No one thought it was strange to see the Chief of Staff with the Press Secretary anyway.

“Her reaction was…”

“She was angry, wasn’t she?” CJ asked.

“She made a few inappropriate comments about the age difference. Then she asked me flat out if it started before the split.”

“Oh God Leo, I am so sorry.”

Leo shrugged. He knew the announcement was not going to be easy. Jenny was seeing someone too but Leo didn’t find the need to comment on that…he felt it was not his business.

“She calmed down after a while; apologized for the affair comment. In the end we were OK, I guess. I also talked to Mallory.”

Damn, CJ liked Mallory. They had all been out drinking before and that was probably now shot to hell. She was probably going to side with her mother. CJ was getting ready to become the Whore of Babylon.

“She accepted it with little fanfare.” Leo said. She likes you Claudia Jean. I told her that I loved you.”

CJ didn’t want to talk about them anymore, Leo’s family. She told him so.

“Are you upset baby?”

“No.” she lied. “Yes, but I really have no idea why. I…”

“Jenny being pissed off will never affect how I feel about you. You know that CJ.”

CJ nodded, trying to put on a smile. Leo kissed her.

“Its just hard sometimes Leo. The secrecy can be so hard…it makes me feel like we know that our relationship is wrong.”

“I know baby, but it won't be a secret forever. All the right people already know. Come here.”

He held her in his arms as thunder boomed across the sky.

“Did I ruin our night?” Leo asked.

His hazel eyes were so hopeful. This time CJ’s smile was genuine.

“Don’t be silly…damn near nothing could ruin sex, Coke, and Denzel Washington. I love you Leo.”

He laughed. The kind of laugh when he threw his head back and his body shook.

“I believe that I could spend the rest of my life unlocking the mysteries of you.” He said.

“I really hope that’s true.” CJ replied.

***


End file.
